The Ripple Effect
by XxxCrimson FatexxX
Summary: Zoey Redbird was once a normal girl with normal teenage decisions but when she's turned into the undead and thrust into a new world, it takes her for a whirl. When innocents die, passion blinds, and dark secrets revealed, Zoey must decide who to trust even if it means letting go of someone you love.


The Ripple Effect

Chapter 1

_Zoey_

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. My heart was beating out of my chest. My breath caught in my throat. My airways were closing up. I couldn't breathe. I wrenched at the pain of my turning stomach. Before I knew it, I was on my knees over by the east wall (Of course), throwing up the last that was on my stomach. I shakily wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I leaned against the powerful tree. My body shook violently with every sob.

I quivered as I recalled the scene I'd just witnessed. Everything felt so surreal…so numb. I had given him everything and he abused it. He used me for Neferet's bidding. He lied to me. He never loved me. Never had feelings for me. I felt like such a fool. Erik was right, I was a slut. Blindly, I let Loren lead me into a foggy darkness of which he'd left me with not a shred of dignity left. My eyes were clouded with such physical lust and longing that I'd failed to see what was on the inside. I let him hypnotize me and I'd fallen right into his plan…_their _plan. My skin still crawled with his touch, his lips hot against my body. I felt disgusting.

I had to pull myself together, control my emotions. I couldn't let him feel what I was. I wouldn't let him feel the pain he'd caused me.

When I tried to hold back my tears, only more came pouring out.

_"Love, what's wrong?" _his voice echoing in my mind_. _

I then felt his nearing presence coming quickly. I glanced behind, seeing movement closing in. I hurriedly staggered to my feet and stumbled towards the dorms.

_Loren_

I unlocked my loft and stepped inside. Walking into my bedroom, a light off to the far right corner suddenly illuminated, drawing my attention to the woman sitting on my bed. Blood red, her gown clung to her figure perfectly, complementing every curve of her body; her auburn hair draped around her like a shawl. The light reflected in her moss green eyes, making it seem as though they were glowing. She looked of a goddess.

"Hello, Loren," her voice sweet with seductive honey. "I trust you've had a…pleasurable night..." Her voice still held it's sensuality but I knew her words were meant to be as ice.

My face paled. '_How could she know?_''

I held my composure, clearing my throat to speak. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Cold and humorless, her laugh rang in my ears, making me cringe. "Oh please! You're drowned in the scent of her blood." Her dark smile only grew wider as she saw a twinge of panic swimming in my eyes. She couldn't know I desired the imprint that Zoey and I now shared. If Neferet knew how much I cared for Zoey, It'd only intensify the hatred she already held for her.

"I don't know how it happened!" My voice filled with deceitful disgust and frustration.

She scoffed. "Don't act like it didn't make the sex more enjoyable."

Perhaps she believed me. Before I could come up with a retort for her statement, she spoke again. "Did she tell you anything?" She asked, her eyes seemed to bore into my soul.

Zoey's warm voice filled my head as I remembered what she told me about Stevie Rae and the other undead children.

Neferet said to get Zoey to trust me so I could ease information out of her. I didn't think once of that when I was with her.

I averted my eyes from her strong gaze.

"She told me nothing. The Erik Night boy intruded on us and I was unable to finish."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Perhaps you should go 'finish'." She hissed.

I did long to return to Zoey. I wanted to take her into my arms and never let go.

I glided over to her place on my bed and lifted my hand to caress her cheek.

"Nonsense! I don't want her. She is a mere inexperienced child. But you, Neferet, are a woman of vast knowledge," I said voluptuously, my captivating eyes holding hers.

I leaned down to kiss her but she didn't meet my lips though she brushed hers against mine.

"Why do you tease me?" I asked breathlessly.

Finally kissing me, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Then a sudden wave of painful emotions washed over me. With every growing second, the sorrow only increased. I broke from Neferet's grasp and stood in the middle of the room, waiting…. listening. Had those been Zoey's feelings? I waited for the answer that never came. More emotions came over me that were not my own.

_'Love, what's wrong?' _I sent my thoughts to her through our imprint, hoping for an answer.

She was distraught. I ran from my loft. I went in the direction my soul yearned me to go. I slowed to a walk as I entered the courtyard where I heard muffled cries. I turned in that direction to see a silhouette hunched over by a tree in the shadows. My heart and soul ached as I realized who the shuddering form in the darkness was. My feet started towards her without thought. With a blink of an eye, she was running back to the dorm. Why had she run? The question was ever present in my mind as Neferet's voice broke through my thoughts just as I was deciding to follow.

"If you wanted to be with her all you had to do was say so." Her words enveloped with a frost of loathing.

"She was in pain; if I didn't go to her she might start to question my loyalty. If that happens, she'll have trouble telling me what you are too impatient to ask her yourself."

She gave me a questionable smile. "You act as though you're her dog."

I just stared at her and said nothing, relishing in the way the cool breeze felt against my skin without being tainted with voices.

Her words, again, broke through my delicate comfort. "Goodnight, Professor Blake. I hope your sleep goes…undisturbed." More abhorrent laughter arose from her chest, sending chills down my spine as she slithered away.

"…Zoey…" I whispered to the air around me.

_Zoey_

A strange, sudden noise startled me awake. I glanced around, searching for anything for the object at hand. I sat up groggily. Great. Just great. I could already tell me eyes were horribly red and puffy from snot crying myself to sleep. I probably looked like total and utter crap! But that's how I felt, like crap. A knock resounded from my door. I furrowed my brow. "Who would be knocking at," I peered down at my alarm clock. "2:00 in the afternoon?" I whispered to myself. Hesitantly, I spoke. "…Come in…" I said, almost afraid to see who would be at my door at such an ungodly hour. The door eased open and I saw Aphrodite staggering in the hallway, horror incasing her bloodshot eyes. She'd had a vision! I jumped out of bed and rushed over to her. I gripped her elbow tightly and took her to Stevie Rae's old bed.

"Aphrodite, what do you see?" She would've fallen back if I hadn't had a firm grip on her arm.

"I-I…Someone…Someone's being killed!" She cried.

"Who?" I pushed her to keep going.

There was a long pause. Impatient, I tried again. "Aphrodite, who-"

"…Professor P..."

"Which professor?" Part of me wondered if it was Loren…part of me wanted him dead but the other part prayed he was ok.

"Professor… Penthesilia."

I gasped. I took hold of her wrist and headed for the door. "Where? Where is she?"

"…I don't…I don't know!"

"Who killed her?"

She shook her head several times before going into broken sobs. "I don't know!" She fell to her knees, nearly taking me with her.

"Aphrodite, you gotta try!"

"It's blurry! Everything's covered in blood!" She screamed.

I shook her. "Stop! Get a hold of yourself!"

"I can't see anything anymore!" Tears streamed down her pale face.

I got her back to her feet and headed outside. I had to find professor P. We squinted our eyes against the sun and struggled past the burning itch of our skin as its boiling rays fell upon us. We ran into the prof. building. Finally, we came to prof. P's door. I knocked but nothing but the eerie feeling that accompanied silence. Again, I knocked. Again, no answer. I tried the doorknob. It opened and I wearily peeked in. No one. Not a sound of movement echoed to my ears. This was bad. Aphrodite's vision could've already come true. But no! I couldn't…wouldn't think like that! I needed tell another prof.

_Loren. _

His name reverberated through my mind. My heart sank. The very thought of him made my stomach clench. But it didn't matter; this was bigger than the past. It wasn't important right now. A death was more relevant than boyfriend trouble. His loft was just across from me. I readied myself to face him. My hand went to knock. Just inches from the door, I paused for what seemed like forever. I took a deep breath, finally letting my hand meet the cedar door. I was half expecting Neferet to answer.

I tapped the door again before I heard someone stir inside. Within in seconds after, it opened as he pulled on an ebony sweater over his bare chest. His hair was somewhat messy but not too bad. He squinted against the light of the numerous gas lamps in the hall. His eyes brightened as he saw me, a benevolent smile spreading across his lips. His smile turned grim, fading into the background of his beautiful features as he studied my distraught ones.

"Love, what's wrong?" His voice was serious but entrancing.

He drew his hand up and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. I had to stop myself from shuttering under his touch; the very same touch that I'd so willingly lost my virginity to just the night before. I took a small step back, just inches from his reach. Dismay flashed in his eyes before apprehension took over.

"What's wrong?" He repeated, dropping his hand to his side.

"It's Aphrodite." His eyes fell behind me, as if just noticing her. "She's had another vision. It was about professor Penthesilia. In the vision, she was being killed." I was surprised how reserved my voice had become. I glanced back at the dazed blond holding her head as if trying to keep the room from spinning. I placed my hand on her shoulder to maybe ease the turning of the room inside her mind. He came out of his loft, shutting the door behind him. His eyes carried behind me to my left slightly.

Before I had time to turn around, I heard, "What's going on?" Lenobia's serene voice drifted over to us. I turned around to see her standing in her doorway. Her silvery-blond hair braided down to one side, brushing her waist. She wore a loose silk nightgown just long enough to graze the floor. Just as Loren, worry seeped in, disturbing her cool composure. I proceeded to tell her of the vision. There was no pause as the last words fell from my lips. She took immediate action.

"We'll split up into pairs and gather all the professors. We'll form a search party."

I suddenly felt every muscle in my body tense. Even as horrible as the situation was, I did NOT want to be alone with Loren! I didn't even want to be in the same room with him let alone being somewhere private.

"Zoey and I will take the third floor. Loren and Aphrodite, you stay here and we'll meet on the second floor with everyone."

I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath until I let out a sigh of relief. Lenobia and I hurried to the third floor. Soon after telling Dragon and Anastasia, the rest of the vamp professors stirred and joined us. In no time, we had everyone grouped on the second floor. By this time, they'd all been informed on the situation.

"What's going on?" the thoughtful voice of Neferet floated into the room. Her fabricated kindness made me sick. When Lenobia had gone to tell her of the happenings, she didn't come to her door.

"Neferet, thank you for finally joining us." The Horse Mistress spoke sternly, displeasure coated her words. "Aphrodite, tell her of your vision."

The prophetess tensed as she instantly paled. Was she afraid of Neferet? I mean, I knew she hated her but never feared. She swallowed dryly as she regained her poise.

She twitched into the middle of the crowd and began. "I had a vision that prof P was being murdered." She said smugly.

The High Priestess scoffed before laughing slightly. "That's absurd!" She turned to everyone else. "Aphrodite has been shunned by Nyx. Her visions cannot be trusted; therefore, she cannot be trusted." She spoke harshly, her eyes resting on me intently.

"So you're just going to stand by and let someone die because you _think _her visions are false!?" I snapped. I was tired of Neferet's shit. Hell, I was tired of Neferet! She stared at me somewhat hatefully. I met her gaze with the same loathing. Soon, her face softened and she nodded. "Alright, if you think wasting our time is necessary, I will not fight you." I raised one brow at her, wishing someone would hold me back so I wasn't tempted to claw her eyes out. "We'll split up into pairs. _ If _her vision is true, the murderer could be on our very grounds as we speak. Professor Blake and Zoey will search the courtyard."

She continued on but I didn't hear her. She'd seen me outside Loren's door. She knew I'd seen them. It seemed she was trying to torture me with the fact that he was never mine.

_'He never loved me.' _The thought burned, setting fire to my heart.

Since he was my partner that meant I had to be alone with him. Ah hell!


End file.
